Confidence
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. His friends mean well, but sometimes the only person who can make Justin feel ok about being himself is his girlfriend. Heathlegs one shot


**Prompted. Little ol' Justin (Fishlegs) getting heat off his friends about his being husky, and someone giving him some much needed comfort.**

 **(disclaimer; I'm a fat fuck myself I'm shaming nobody)**

-HTTYD-

Justin heaved in a deep breath as he pushed his ridiculously short legs to try and keep up with his friends. They turned back to see him struggling to catch up, stopping to wait again and he knew, even if nobody said it, that it frustrated them sometimes.

"Oh, come on!.

"Shut up Scott."

Scott huffed, crossing his arms and tapping an impatient booted foot on the ground.

"Maybe if he didn't have so much excess _weight,_ we wouldn't be waiting around for him all the time!"

Justin's face fell, hands coming together tap anxiously.

"My mom says I'm just husky."

Scott started laughing; not jokingly. More jeering, mocking. The twins began to join in, though they stopped after a minute.

"Wait, why are we laughing again?"

"Fishlegs here thinks he's just _husky._ Like all those extra burly cakes are just giving him more... husk."

Justin looked down, knowing better than to try and defend himself when Scott had it on his mind to start picking on him.

"Right? I mean, you do eat alot Fishlegs."

"And it's gotta go skmewhere. Mine goes to my hair."

He was already self-conscious about his weight, his weird proportions. He didn't need reminding from the twins, who stayed unnaturally slender. Astrid and Hiccup were just stood there, with their slim builds that contained lean muscles. Scott wasn't fat or thin or especially muscular, but he made it in bravado and confidence. Justin didn't have that.

"Hey, leave him alone Scott!"

Astrid _(finally)_ came along and interjected, though the damage was definitely done to Justin's mood as he frowned, felt compelled to look away before anyone saw his eyes tear up.

"Stupid Astrid."

Scott grumbled as he and the twins began to walk away, leaving Justin with Hiccup and Astrid. He kind of really hoped they had something more encouraging to say.

"Hey, don't listen to them Justin, you know how Scott can be."

"And the twins just join in. I mean sure, you could use a little more exercise and- oh gods, that wasn't meant to come out!"

Astrid covered her mouth, aghast, but again, the jolt of crippling embarrassment had already occurred. Justin turned away, hoped they would just _go_ so he could be ashamed in peace. He took off, cursing his short legs again as it took so long to get away.

"Justin, wait!"

Hiccup caught up with him - and Hiccup had a metal leg, that's how slow Justin could be, he berated himself - and reached for him. Justin recoiled, not wanting to be touched right now.

"What?"

"Look, nobody is judging how you look. If anything, it's just because we _care."_

"Right."

"I mean it! I worry about your health Justin."

"Just leave me alone Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed, his footsteps fading further and further away as he returned to Astrid. Justin kept on with getting away from them, kept on walking until a softer, friendlier voice reached his ears.

"Justin?"

"Heather?"

With warm green eyes and a lazy black ponytail slung over her grey jumper, Heather was a most welcome sight. He _sank_ down on the bench next to her, felt her lay a hand on his arm.

"You look upset. What's wrong?"

He sighed, not really wanting to talk about it but Heather's gentle patience and warm hand on his arm slowly pulled it out of him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a little husky. You come from a long line of Ingermans who were built just like you. And besides, Scott is a jerk. Who probably eats more than both of us combined."

"It's not Scott. It's... Hiccup and Astrid. They don't usually join in."

Heather laced her fingers through his, her slim hand dwarfed by Justin's hefty one.

"I think it might have come across wrong, but they were saying it in a caring way. They're your friends, and different people show they care in different ways. My brother, for example, shows he loves me by threatening to slaughter anyone who looks at me funny."

Heather succeeded in making him smile, a chuckle escaping him at her words.

"It's not like I don't know I'm big, but-"

She pressed a finger to Justin's mouth, hushing him.

"I like you as you are. I think you're gorgeous. If you wanted to lose weight to feel better, I'd support you one hundred percent but if you're doing something cus _Snot_ made fun of you, you'll only end up feeling silly now won't you?"

Everything made so much more sense when Heather said it, and he told her as much. She laughed, leaning back against the bench but keeping their hands interlocked.

"What can I say? I'm a genius. Now... are you ok?"

Justin nodded, perking up considerably when his girlfriend kissed him. Realistically, he knew she was right - besides which, losing weight wouldn't change his little legs, and despite his size Justin could carry his weight around easily enough; he wasn't _unfit,_ no matter what Astrid thought about him getting exercise.

"I'm good."

"Great. Want to go for a walk? We could head past the museum and see the dinosaur exhibit you like."

"Oooh, good idea."

He stood up, held out his arm and Heather took it with a smile. He was one lucky Ingerman to have such an awesome girl like him, that much was for sure.

"Like I said, I'm a genius!"

-HTTYD-

 **Never tried to write this sort of thing before. Might have turned out absolutely terrible. *awaits prompter reading it***


End file.
